


Rogue Cats

by NyeLung



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Chirrut is a little shit, Everyone as cats, Imperials as dogs, Jabba owns the canalisation, Palpatine is a dog owner, Reincarnation, Relationships if you squint, everyone loves Bodhi, he's a rat, literal fluff, lots and lots of fluff, the Force is a cat person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: Reincarnation is a funny thing and has a sense of humour, apparently. So, our Rogues find each other again after having been born as cats. Lots of fluffy moments and more or less fluffy cats.





	1. Chapter 1

# Rogue Cats

Chirrut was pretty content as a cat. He had a nice home, was regularly fed and could steal extra bits and pieces from Baze who never left his side and groomed him. It was a life he wouldn't give up easily. He couldn't remember anything but he knew that it had been different before he had been born in the streets next to Baze. For example he was pretty sure that paws were new to him and that Baze had been with him before but less fluffy.

He didn't mind those hazy intuitions and even less the fluffiness of Baze where he could cuddle into and take a nap. Baze would also always show him the way when his nose and others senses wouldn't and protect him when fighting blindly didn't work out. Not that that kept Chirrut from starting fights. After all, he had to make sure no one attacked Baze when he was napping.

The protecting each other didn't change when they were found and taken in. It also took some time getting used to a human constantly demanding their attention. At first, Baze growled at everyone who moved too close to Chirrut but slowly Chirrut persuaded him that there was no danger here. After all, there was regular food and warm places to nap together with Baze. Chirrut also particularly liked the little toys that jingled and tinkled. All those warm places to hide with soft pillows were pretty neat, too. Of course, it all was even more wonderful because Baze was by his side.

It all became even better when he noticed the arrival of a new basket that smelled like new cat. Chirrut couldn't hold back his excited meow at the idea. As an answer, he heard a low growl and a protesting mewling sound. There was the scraping sound of little claws and of a shifting blanket. The newcomer wasn't happy with them.

 

The basket door was opened and Jyn moved even further back in her basket until she pressed herself into the rearmost corner. She could smell two other cats that were very close to each other. She could also smell her new surroundings, all smelling like the two older cats. She didn't like it here. The quiet purr of one of them wasn't enough to convince her.

When a nose was carefully stretched inside her basket she hissed warningly and flashed her claws. She most certainly wasn't in the mood to meet anyone at all. She didn't like anyone and didn't need anyone and they'd better stay away.

The meowing became a wailing until the two cats left together. Good. Jyn turned around so her back was towards the door.

She waited. Still no one. Good. She really didn't need anyone. She was glad to be alone. Slowly, she started purring to herself and licking her paws. Grooming was important. Her fur wouldn't stay shiny if she didn't do it and then she would be abandoned all over again.

The purring white cat returned. In his jaws he held a plush animal and dropped it inside the basket. She turned her head hissing at him. He'd better leave already or she'd really hurt him. He wailed shortly and left.

Glad to be left alone again, she returned to grooming. Good thing to be alone. Maybe she could take a look at the plushie. It smelled less strong of the two cats.

No! Rigorously, she kept on grooming until the purring white cat was at her basket. Again. She hissed furiously and was ready to use her claws and teeth against him. Carefully, the white one came closer and pushed the bowl with food in her direction. Then he left together with his tall fluffy friend.

Jyn only waited a few moments until she reached out and smelled probing at the food. Didn't smell like poison or bad meat. Warily, she started eating. Not so bad at all.

There was a playful meowing next to her and she jumped in surprise. That was the white cat again. Only now did she realize that he was blind and his fluffy friend was his guide. They were called Chirrut and Baze she suddenly was sure and couldn't tell why. Maybe they weren't that bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Cassian was a smart, striped cat. Born on the streets, he knew how to take care of himself. He had his own territory and scars to prove it. But life on the street got increasingly difficult since humans became less and less tolerating of animals trying to live there. 

Only this week, Cassian had already been shot at three times and had to go hunting in another's territory – that of the grumpy, old cat Saw. The humans were poisoning the streets of his own and the mice became deadly. The birds however, had adapted to sleeping and breeding in places a cat could never reach. Cassian had to leave or die but he was reluctant.

Things became even stranger when he encountered K. K looked like a cat but he smelled like metal and the fake fur old female humans wore around their necks. The strange, metal cat attacked him on a safe roof and Cassian fought him until he was able to throw K off the roof and into the streets below. Afterwards, K was different. First of all, he didn't try to kill Cassian any longer. Secondly, he seemed to think that he had to protect Cassian and all he expected in return was a bit of purring against his cold metal chest. Cassian didn't even try to understand it.

That the humans were inventing dangerous things, furthered his desire for a way out. The streets were changing from dangerous to deadly and Cassian wasn't stupid enough to fight that now.

Ironically, his way out turned out to be a way in. He meowed sceptically at K, who pointed towards the open window. Just moved his ears playfully and jumped on the balcony that lead to the open window.

 

Baze woke from his nap because he'd heard something falling down. It could have been Jyn but that would have been louder. No, it was a different cat and that meant trouble. Foreign cats always tended to get into fights with Chirrut, although Baze had to admit that most of the time Chirrut started the fights Baze had to finish.

He stretched his limbs and ignored Chirrut's protesting meow as he slowly and totally inelegantly slid down Baze's back as he stood up. There was a stranger here, no, two, he corrected when he heard a second, louder thud. Very careful to not make even the slightest sound, he moved towards the room full of shelves and books where he'd heard the intruders.

Of course, as soon as Chirrut understood what was going on, he came along and completely sabotaged Baze's silent approach by running head first into the doorframe. The intruders jumped in surprise and a startled squeak escaped one of them.

Baze let out a low growl. He knew that he was intimidating with being tall and seeming even taller with his fluffy fur. The intruder who'd squeaked lowered his shoulders and prepared to square off against Baze. The other intruder was strange. He didn't smell like a cat at all, not even like a dog or some other pet or street animal Baze knew. He smelled more like some human machinery than anything living.

That was the moment things escalated because Jyn arrived. She hissed loudly and then attacked the strange cat which led to the real cat intruder intervening and a mess of tangled limbs framed by hisses and growls, flying patches of fur and the sound of claws on metal. Inwardly, Baze thought about going back to sleep but then Chirrut would just join the fight and get hurt.

So Baze growled again, more loudly this time and jumped into the fray to separate the fighting parties. It wasn't easy and afterwards he knew exactly how sharp Jyn's claws and the intruder's teeth were. He didn't know about the strange cat though.

Chirrut didn't care. He tiptoed towards the intruder and the strange cat and started purring. Baze's ears fidgeted. Chirrut always did things like that and it always ended in trouble. He remembered the last time when they were banned into the white room with the water for a time because their human had to clean up the rest of the house after Chirrut and Jyn had gotten into a fight in the human's bed and left feathers everywhere.

Baze took in the intruder's reaction who seemed to relax a bit. Chirrut had that kind of influence, too. With a sceptical meow Jyn turned her back and jumped back onto a shelf she'd taken an interest in and defended with tooth and claw. Baze didn't mind. She was terrible towards strangers and it wouldn't help the situation if she started attacking again.

Chirrut was still working his magic. Purring and rubbing against the intruder he calmed the striped cat down and by that the strange cat. Where Jyn had ripped out patches of fur that smelled wrong in a way, metal was showing. Baze was confused. That was a human thing acting like a cat.

The intruder lowered his tail and lay down. That was good. Baze allowed himself to relax a little and move right next to Chirrut to get a better look on the striped cat and his metal companion, especially on the metal companion. Baze wasn't sure what to make of that thing.

That was the moment Chirrut decided that everything was fine and tiptoed away to return a few moments later with one of his favourite plushies to put it down in front of the striped cat. Sometimes Baze wished that Chirrut would exercise a bit more caution. His fur would turn grey at this rate.

Jyn shared his scepticism and when the striped cat tried to reach her, she hissed and bit him in the nose so that he returned to his metal companion's side very fast. Satisfied that Jyn would keep an eye on the two, Baze returned to his favourite place next to the heating and waited for Chirrut to join him. Time for napping. Jyn's hiss would wake him up if anything important happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Bodhi was confused. Since that old, big cat Saw had mangled him, it was kind of his normal state. His memories were fuzzy and he felt dizzy a lot. It made walking difficult and it was probably also responsible for him being caught by a human and put in a cage. The cage was nice, though. It was warm and soft and he could lie down and nap while the cage swayed and rocked back and forth. Maybe it wasn't the cage, though, but Bodhi's lost sense of balance.

Sometimes while napping he dreamt of stars turning into long streaks of light, giving way to the swirling blue of hyperspace. He dreamt of friends standing beside him until the end although they hadn't known each other for long. He dreamt of a moon in the sky that brought green death down on them all.

Bodhi woke up when his cage was put down. Anxiously, he got up on his paws and wagged his tail. The door was opened and he stumbled outside. Bodhi blinked, swiftly taking in his surroundings. A white cat was sitting close, blue eyes unseeing. Bodhi knew that, if the cat was a man, he would smile as radiantly as the sun. It was a strange thought. They were cats. He shouldn't think of them as humans.

Behind the white cat stood a taller one with longer fur. He was growling in a rumbling way that should be threatening but Bodhi didn't feel threatened at all. Instead he wagged his tail again and stumbled forward to rub himself against the white cat while purring. Chirrut, his fuzzy memories provided. Baze, the bulky cat, growled again but let it happen.

In this moment a striped, ragged cat sprinted into the room followed by a hissing, sleek black cat that was by all accounts trying to kill the striped one. Behind them another cat was following, all metal and whirring sounds and Bodhi knew that he had seen cats like this before but this special one wasn't a threat. The striped and the black one jumped onto the curtain pole and only noticed him then. They halted in their movements, still ready to attack each other.

Baze let out an amused meow and sat down on his hind legs. Chirrut thought this the perfect moment to start playing with Baze's tail. For a moment Bodhi watched him confused until he remembered that there were still two other cats and their scrutinizing glares. He wasn't sure about the metal one. The black cat, Jyn, started to sniff in his direction. She looked kind of cute doing it but Bodhi just knew that she would kill him without mercy if he'd ever mention that to he.

Bodhi wagged his tail again and there was a hint of recognition in her green eyes, eyes, that he had dreamt of before. Cautiously, she wagged her tail as well and Bodhi squeaked in delight. He tried to jump a bit but fell down instead. Cassian, the striped cat, watched them warily.

Jyn jumped down, her tail still whipping excitedly from side to side. Bodhi got back on his paws and tumbled towards her. He tried to meow but that had become more difficult since that incident with Saw. He'd never been good with it to begin with anyway. Jyn purred a low purr and started to rub her head against his. On the curtain rod Cassian seemed disappointed that he didn't get that kind of attention.

Bodhi purred back and let himself fall on his side. Jyn followed and furiously started to groom his fur. It felt _so_ good. Bodhi closed his eyes and purred even louder, his tail still wagging and hitting the floor every now and then.

 

Life with Bodhi, the clumsy cat with the funny markings around the eyes, quickly evolved into a comfortable balance. K-2SO did the math, made some statistical analyses and it all proved that Bodhi was indeed the stabilising factor that this group was still missing. K-2SO really did not want to use that esoteric phrase but it was undeniably right that Bodhi was like the missing piece of a puzzle now finally in place.

Jyn, this furious ball of black fur and green eyes, now had someone she trusted and didn't attack right out. Actually, she forgave Bodhi everything he did, especially when he was being clumsy and trampled on her tail. K-2SO could recount how many times he had had to save Cassian after such an endeavour.

Bodhi on the other hand was happy to lie still for hours on end to be groomed by Jyn until he was clean enough for her standards. He was lying around a lot anyway and also Chirrut enjoyed to groom him every other time which he enjoyed just as much. Bodhi had tried one time to return the favour but Baze had intervened and claimed his partner as his own. It didn't stop Bodhi and Chirrut from exchanging plushie toys they both liked.

On this day, though, Bodhi had decided that he didn't want to play with Jyn or Chirrut or try to convince Baze into liking him. He was trying to follow Cassian in his climbing endeavours and failed spectacularly. K-2SO was sure that Bodhi's sense of balance and his locomotory capabilities had been severely damaged before he had turned up in their home.

With an annoyed mewling sound that he chose from his programming, K-2SO lay down on a blanket that real cats would have found comfortable. A delighted squeak was all the warning he got and then a certain clumsy cat started to play with his metallic tail like Chirrut liked to do.

K-2SO suppressed an all too human sigh and returned to his analyses while continuing the subroutine that kept his tail in motion. It was actually a bit funny to watch Bodhi trying to catch his tail. K-2SO had learnt very fast that he liked to watch cats and interact with them although his primary programming had been to find and kill stray cats.

To keep himself analysed how high the percentage of Bodhi failing to catch his claimed target was while his primary processor contemplated the question that had been bugging him for a while. This was a human's home. So where was the human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tail wagging is a funny thing our cats do when being excited in a positive way. It's usually not done by cats around here. I guess they learnt it when still living on the streets from dogs. I thought it fitting to be a product of Imperial upbringing because the Imperials will be dogs in this universe^^

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not inspired by own cats, I promise.


End file.
